


Eyes Wide Open

by Tangela



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chulu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangela/pseuds/Tangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard not to take notice of someone who's just saved your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Open

Sulu hadn't really noticed Chekov before now, hadn't really had the time to, with everything that had been going on, but now...Well, the kid had just saved his life. He picked himself up from the transporter pad with a wince, saw Chekov grinning from ear to ear and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Suddenly he was seeing him as more than just a scrawny genius kid with a thick accent, now as slender fingers gliding across a console, soft curls and wide eyes, high energy and higher aspirations. Sulu found himself staring at Chekov a lot more that could be considered healthy, and it was only a matter of time before Chekov noticed.

“Is everything alright, Mr. Sulu?” he asked, eyes darting between Sulu and his console.

“What?” Sulu’s face was burning.  _Shit._

“I can feel your eyes burning into my head. Can I help you vith something?”

“Sorry, no. It’s nothing. It’s- Sorry.” The blush had spread up to Sulu’s ears and he felt like someone had set him on fire, eyes fixated on the screen in front of him, too embarrassed to look up and see the inevitable look of pity Chekov was most likely giving him. He had a horrible cramp in his neck by the end of his shift, having refused to look up or at anything other than his screen for hours. He kept his eyes on the floor, frogmarching himself to the turbo lift like a man possessed. He didn’t look up until he was safely in the lift and Chekov was slipping in behind him just as the doors slid shut.

_Great._

“Deck two.” Chekov gave Sulu a small smile, rocking back and forth gently on his heels. “Have I done something to offend you, Mr. Sulu?”

What was he supposed to say? _What the hell am I supposed to say?_

“You saved my life,” he blurted out.

Chekov frowned. “And that…offends you?”

“No, no, of course not, that’s not- What I meant was…Well, you saved my life.”

Chekov smiled. “Yes, you said.”

This was not going well. “I don’t know how I’m ever supposed to repay you,” Sulu admitted in a small voice, looking up at Chekov sheepishly.

Realisation dawned on Chekov’s face, and he frowned, as if in deep thought. “Hmm..I think maybe I have thought of something,” he replied with a barely suppressed grin on his face, “Close your eyes.”

Sulu frowned. “Huh?”

“Just trust me, close your eyes.”

Sulu did as he was told, his back hitting the wall of the turbo lift as slender hands gripped his shoulders, soft lips pressed against his. It was over as quickly as it had begun, but to Sulu it felt like hours, days even. Chekov looked up at a very exasperated Sulu with a mischievous grin on his face.

“I think that might make us even,” he murmured as the lift doors opened. Sulu could only nod shakily. “See you later.” Chekov didn’t need to look back to know that Sulu couldn’t take his eyes off him as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to try and ease myself back into writing over the Summer. Also I had to proofread it myself, so I may have missed a few mistakes. Thank you for reading!


End file.
